


Searching for Story...

by tmntraphfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntraphfan/pseuds/tmntraphfan
Summary: I wasn't sure how to do this, this can be deleted afterward but...was searching for a specific story...
Relationships: Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Searching for Story...

Sorry about this. I know this isn't what it's supposed to be but I wanted to get some help in looking for a story and I didn't know how to else to do this...this can be deleted afterward.

I'm looking for a story on here but I can't remember the name of it. It dealt with Michelangelo who had fallen into a habit of drugs and sex. He would go to a bathroom stall and 'have fun', in particular with a glory-hole. At one point during the story, Raph finds out about it and begs Mikey to come back with him to the lair. He also had continued issues with drugs. 

Later one, Mikey gets with Raph and even introduces him to the glory-hole. Even further, they get into a relationship. Leo warns Mikey if he truly loves Raph or if this is a fling. 

Any help would be appreciated, thank you.


End file.
